


Not a Nice Girl

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-03
Updated: 2003-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theodore likes a girl who doesn't mince words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Nice Girl

Daphne was a not-nice girl. Theodore had learnt that the first time he'd laid eyes on her: the sorting feast in their first year. He'd reached over the table for something, and she slammed a fork dangerously close to her hand. She'd said nothing, only grinned.

"You're not a pureblood," he'd asked once, "so why are you in Slytherin?"

Daphne had grinned at him, and flirted a hand.

"Cause I've got the _ambition_, darling." She'd yawned, and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why're you in Slytherin?"

"I'm pureblood!" he'd protested. She'd rolled her eyes, so that Theodore had to look away, sheepish. "Dad would've been disappointed if I hadn't," he'd muttered. Daphne got an expression on her face like someone had given her a carving fork. Theodore had thought it wise to leave then.

When he realised he had a crush on Daphne, he had to wonder what was wrong with him. Daphne was a vicious, mean, not-nice girl, and he had a crush on her.

She would've got on well with his Dad though.

After the Quibbler article came out, Daphne had come up to him and demanded, "Your Dad was a Death Eater?"

He hadn't had time to think, and said yes.

"What about you?" she'd asked. He'd looked at her. "Are you gonna be a Death Eater?"

"No," he said.

"Won't your Daddy be disappointed?"

"Yes."

"Aww," she said, and for a moment he'd thought he was going to kiss her.

Now, when he actually was kissing her, he had to wonder how the hell he'd gotten himself into this.

It was easy. Daphne had found out. He hadn't wanted pity, and Daphne hadn't given it to him. He'd almost rather she had. After all, Daphne Greengrass wasn't a nice girl.


End file.
